


i love you right (i love you wrong)

by opheliahyde



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/pseuds/opheliahyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, never love a con man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you right (i love you wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _i’d give you all my freedom, babe / i love you right; i love you wrong / when all our luck and money’s gone / ‘cause they don’t know you like i know_.

Her heart doesn’t break when he gives her the bonds, four million dollars in blue pamphlets she wants to feel crumple in her hands, just to feel how cheap they are.

It doesn’t break when he says  _Richie needs him_  because it’s a tune she’s been dancing to alone for better part of a decade and her heart is made of sterner stuff.

Her heart rises with her gun, hits her throat when she cocks it against the cop’s temple, and feels it shatter when he turns and runs away without a glance.

( _you’d think she would get used to seeing his back by now_ )

 

 

 

Vanessa laughs when they sign the divorce papers, her lawyer giving her a startled look that she shrugs off; for a few breaths she felt a strange mad freedom that left her cackle-cracking in the middle of the courthouse as Seth watches her with wounded, dark eyes.

It was fleeting, slips through her fingers easy; she was never good at holding onto things that were good for her. She gives it up for Seth’s hand around her wrist, tugging her back.

(he fucks her on the bathroom sink, door jammed closed with the garbage can, yanks her hair out the sleek, professional twist and shakes it out, lips hot on her neck as slides her underwear aside and gets inside her again, skirt hiked up, porcelain cool under her thighs

he leaves her with a bruise high under her jaw, marks on her hips the shape of his fingers; he leaves her with her lipstick staining his throat, his collar, and she wonders if Richie will see, waiting out in the car to take him away, wonders this as she straightens her clothes and fixes her face

she leaves her hair wild, tangled by his fingers)

 

 

 

 _That’s the Geckos’ girl_ , follows her when she passes by and it never bothered her, even as she dug her nails into the heels of her palm, never bothered her they never got right which one.

(it never mattered when she was quick with her finger on the trigger, during a job, when a snide remark hit her back, killing without batting an eye and threatening with her teeth bared for the pair of them, matched set, two-for-one deal, and she was quick to learn Richie came with Seth–if she wanted him, then she’d have to have to have Richie, too)

 

 

 

Five years passes slow, waiting like a war wife when she doesn’t know what or who she is anymore.

(Richie calls her _Vanessa_ , clipped and short, uneasy on his feet standing in her doorway with alcohol on his breath;  _my brother’s wife_ , he introduces her later when they’re out, though she hadn’t been Seth’s wife in years; bites _Seth_ into her neck he rolls her over in bed)

She lives through weekend visits, through feeling flour between her fingers, the sweet ache of mixing batter, whipping up frosting, the breath she exhales to put the tiny flame out.

(Richie fills up the empty spaces in between, existing in each others’ orbit while Seth lives between them, like he crawled between her sheets with them, when they fuck, crooning low like a demon she made up in her head)

 

 

 

Vanessa says _yes_ when  _no_  kicks up under her ribs, stifled by the set of her jaw, caught on her teeth as she bites into a smile when he grabs for her hand and interlocks their fingers and drags her to the nearest chapel to say their  _I dos_  and  _death do us parts_  and sign the paper ~~–-~~ in ink, but it feels like blood, contract binding deeper than law and country.

( _it was the goddamn champagne_ , she’ll later blame, waking up in a too large bed, wrapped in silk sheets, staring at the cheap silver ring stuck on her finger, a tiny shackle he put there, drunk like the time he got the flames crawling up his arm;

she never changes her name ~~\--~~ sometimes she thinks he should have, let the world know how much of a claim he had on her, but she doesn’t think he’d like that

there’s only two geckos and she was never one of them) 

 

 

 

 _It was easy_ , and Vanessa feels weak realizing how fucking easy it was to let him in, let him dig his claws in and not let her go.

A few well-placed smiles, a string of dates where he never so much as kissed her, letting her run jobs with him and Richie, sweet words she knew better to fall for.

( _she knows a con man when she sees one and Seth Gecko was one of the best she’d ever seen_ )

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://richiesseth.tumblr.com)!


End file.
